Papa, je te hais
by Claranard
Summary: Tout le monde sait que Usopp est très fier de son père partit en mer. Mais est-ce le cas de Leïla, la fille que Shanks ne soupçonne même pas avoir ? Elle voudra le retrouver, et ce même si il faut qu'elle s'allie aux pires personnes de ce monde.
1. Chapter 1

Hey ! Salut tout le monde!

C'est encore moi !

En tout cas c'est la première fanfiction que je poste, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : One piece n'est pas de moi (heureusement o_O) mais de Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 _19 ans avant le début de l'histoire._

Il s'était laissé transporter par les courants, lui et les premières recrues de son « nouvel équipage ». Cela faisait un an, jour pour jour, que Gol. était mort. Une date bien triste pour le pirate roux, qui pour une fois, n'avait pas fait l'idiot une seule fois dans la journée. Il était resté assis sur la rambarde, une bouteille à la main, regardant la mer, son visage caché sous son chapeau de paille.

Les quelques personnes présentes sur le navire étaient inquiète. Leur capitaine n'était jamais comme ça. Et même Ben, qui était récemment devenu leur second, ne pouvait rien faire. Alors ils furent bien heureux d'accoster sur une nouvelle île de West Blue, espérant changer les idées de leur capitaine.

Il l'avait traîné dans une taverne, et avait, comme à leur habitude, fait la fête. Shanks, quant à lui, ne faisait que boire. Et ce, beaucoup. Il était malheureusement trop tard, quand Yassop, le tireur d'élite, avait remarqué que son capitaine semblait plus saoul que d'habitude.

C'est alors que le roux se mit à draguer une des serveuses. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle ! Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains bouclés, qui étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute. Elle était assez grande, et plutôt bien formée. Elle était légèrement maquillé et portait une robe noire moulante avec un tablier blanc. Autant dire qu'elle était parfaitement au goût de beaucoup d'hommes.

En plus d'être magnifique, elle était extrêmement gentille. Elle s'était un peu inquiétée de la quantité d'alcool que le pirate buvait, et ne s'était pas énervée quand il s'était mit à la draguer maladroitement. Elle s'était assise à côté de lui et avait gentiment repoussée ses avances.

Le nouveau capitaine pirate avait tout de même insisté pour qu'elle reste un peu avec lui, ce qu'elle avait finalement accepté. Shanks avait beau être bourré, il n'en était pas pour autant violent. Il était même plutôt mignon selon certains points de vues, avec ses yeux plissés, ses sourcils froncés et ses joues légèrement rouges. D'ailleurs certains membres d'équipage se demandaient si il était vraiment rouge à cause de l'alcool.

Au bout d'un moment, les pirates durent quittés la taverne. Leur capitaine avait même fait la moue à cause de ça, et le second de l'équipage commençait vraiment à désespérer de son ami.

Le lendemain il revint. Et les jours suivants de même. Il venait tellement de fois la voir, lui parler et la faire rire, qu'elle avait finit par tomber sous son charme. Alors ils passèrent la nuit ensemble.

Seulement, le lendemain les pirates durent quittés l'île. Il lui avait promis de revenir, un jour. Il était donc partit, la laissant en larmes.

 _Deux mois plus tard._

Enceinte. Elle était enceinte. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle ne touchait presque jamais aux hommes le dernier remontait à quelques mois et...c'était Shanks. Elle compara les dates. Elles étaient parfaitement compatible. Elle était à la fois heureuse et triste. Étais-ce une bonne chose pour l'enfant ? Mais d'un côté, elle avait tellement hâte que Shanks l'apprenne ! Leur enfant ! Elle caressa son ventre attendant impatiemment son retour.

 _7 mois plus tard._

Et voilà, l'enfant était né. Une magnifique petite fille. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que son père. D'ailleurs elle était triste qu'il ne soit pas là.

« **Avez-vous choisi un prénom ?** Demanda une des infirmières.

 **\- Leïla. Elle s'appellera Leïla.** »

Leïla. Un soir, il lui avait avoué que si il avait un jour une fille, il l'appellerait Leïla. Alors leur petite fille s'appellera Leïla.

 _1 an plus tard._

Toujours aucune nouvelle. A part dans le journal évidemment. Mais elle ne désespérait pas. Elle l'attendrait, elle et sa fille, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. D'ailleurs sa petite fille avait tendance à ramper un peu partout, surtout dans les coins dangereux. A croire qu'elle avait prit de son père.

 _2 ans plus tard._

La petite Leïla venait de fêter ses 3 ans. Elle marchait et courrait partout. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de monter sur les meubles, ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Une vraie aventurière !

Ses cheveux étaient mi-long, raides, châtains avec des reflets roux. Ses yeux étaient noirs, et on pouvait facilement s'y perdre dedans. Elle avait exactement le même regard que son père.

 _5 ans plus tard._

Son enfant avait bien grandi. Elle était toujours aussi intrépide, mais elle était aussi devenue un peu mature. Seulement, l'état de sa mère se dégradait d'année en année. Elle devenait de plus en plus triste, et radotait toujours à propos de son amour d'il y 8 ans. Depuis que sa fille était née, elle n'arrêtait pas de lui parler de lui, de leur rencontre, de leur amour, et à quel point elle lui ressemblait. Leïla n'aimait pas voir sa mère comme ça, ça lui brisait le cœur. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère était si attaché à ce pirate, qui ne reviendrait sûrement jamais.

 _4 ans plus tard._

Finit les bêtises dans le village. Elle ne pouvait plus se le permettre. Pourquoi ? Sa mère était devenue complètement dépressive. Certains la traitait même de folle. Elle les frappait tous. C'est qu'elle n'était pas si nulle que ça au combat. Mais il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'aider. Sa mère était toujours sur sa chaise, à tricoter en se balançant et marmonnant les mêmes histoires. Elle n'était plus aussi belle qu'avant. Ses cheveux étaient gras et en bataille, cachant son visage, pâle et couvert de cernes, qu'elle ne prenait même plus la peine de maquiller. Elle était devenue tellement maigre qu'on pouvait voir ses côtes, et elle gardait toujours les mêmes vêtements usées. Elle ne travaillait plus, et du coup ne gagnait plus un seul berry.

C'était alors Leïla qui prenait soin de sa mère. Elle essayait de la convaincre de sortir et de l'oublier. Ça ne marchait pas. Alors elle travaillait. Elle n'avait que 12 ans, et aidait le peu de grand-mère qui voulait bien lui donner un peu d'argent en retour. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver un quelconque travaille, car elle était une enfant, et celle du pirate et de la folle. Tout le monde la rejetait, les enfants la fuyaient, les adultes l'évitaient. Alors pour pouvoir se nourrir, elle et sa mère, elle volait.

 _2 ans plus tard._

Elles arrivaient plus ou moins à survivre. Elles avaient du déménagés dans une vieille cabane dans la forêt, où elles étaient entourés de toutes sortes de bêtes sauvages. Leïla avait peur. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit. Alors un jour, elle avait volé une hache. Une vieille rouillée que personne ne voulait. Mais c'était déjà ça. Et elle se défendait comme elle pouvait. De temps en temps elle réussissait à tuer un tigre, ou un ours. Mais elle revenait toujours couvertes de blessures. Sa mère ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarquée. Alors elle se soignait toute seule. Retenant ses larmes. Qui s'en souciait si elle était malheureuse ? Certainement pas son père.

L'état de sa mère empirait. Elle avait beau volé des médicaments, elle ne savait jamais lesquels elle devait lui donné. Seulement sa mère était au plus mal. Elle ne voulait toujours pas mangé, et elle était affreusement maigre. Leïla avait vraiment peur pour sa mère. En plus de ses immenses cernes et de sa pâleur cadavérique, elle toussait. Énormément. À un point que Leïla devait souvent l'empêcher de s'étouffer.

Un jour, alors qu'elle revenait, plutôt contente d'avoir eu 2 loups, elle retrouva sa mère étalé au sol. Elle se précipita vers sa mère, laissant tomber son gibier.

« **Maman...Maman !** Cria-t-elle, la larme à l'œil. »

La mère, tremblante, retourna sa tête et posa sa main contre la joue de sa fille.

« **Tu lui...tu lui ressembles tellement...** Fit-elle en toussant. **Ton visage...keuf...tes yeux...ton regard...et...** elle ria légèrement, **son côté...si intrépide.** Termina-t-elle, laissant une larme coulée. »

Elle retomba au sol.

« **Maman ! Maman...non ! S'il te plaît...me laisse pas seule...** Pleura-t-elle. »

Elle secoua sa mère qui ne répondait plus. Et vérifia son pouls.

« **Non...Non...T'a pas le droit ! Maman...je t'en supplie...J'ai besoin de toi !** »

Sa tête tomba contre le torse de sa mère. Toutes les larmes qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent refoulée, tombèrent. Elle criait, n'arrivant pas à s'arrêté de pleurer. Elle frappait le sol, secouait la tête, se pinçait la lèvre. C'était impossible. On ne pouvait pas la laisser seule.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit un bruit suspect, et quelqu'un parler.

« **C'est ici ! Apparemment c'est là où vit la fille de Shanks Leroux et sa mère !** »

Elle s'arrêta nette. Elle s'empressa de prendre le corps de sa mère, et de l'allonger sur le canapé. Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se casser, elle se cacha dans un placard.

« **Regarde ! Ça doit être la mère !** Dit l'un. »

Il portait des uniformes blancs et bleus, avec « MARINE » écrit sur leur casquette. Que faisaient-ils là ? C'est là qu'elle vit le second s'approcher de sa mère.

« **Elle est morte.** Dit-il finalement.

 **\- Tant mieux ! Ça nous fera du boulot en moins !**

 **\- Je vous interdis de toucher à ma mère !** Cria l'adolescente en sortant de sa cachette.

 **\- C'est elle !** S'écria un des marines. **La fille de Shanks ! Regarde son visage !** »

Ils pointèrent leurs fusils vers elle, s'apprêtant à tirer. Elle attrapa sa hache, et se jeta sur eux, blessant le premier.

« **Ah ! C'est qu'elle est plus dangereuse qu'elle n'y paraît !** S'écria celui qui fut blessé, en tenant sa jambe.

 **\- Faut pas la laisser s'échapper !** Cria l'autre. »

Elle profita de leur moment d'inattention pour s'enfuir.

« **Je suis désolée maman !** Murmura-t-elle en étouffant un sanglot. »

Elle courut au village, qui était rempli de marines. La plupart se dirigeait vers elle. Ce n'était pas bon. Elle fit demi-tour, se dirigeant vers la plage. Elle connaissait maintenant la forêt par cœur, c'était un avantage. Arrivant au port, elle remarqua un gigantesque navire de la marine. Elle fit le tour, et tomba sur la barque du pêcheur. Elle ne l'aimait pas de toute façon. Elle monta dedans et rama. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, mais elle s'en fichait bien.

Une fois bien éloignée, elle s'arrêta tremblante. Ses larmes coulèrent une nouvelle fois.

Tout ça c'était de sa faute. À lui, le père qu'elle n'a jamais connu. Qu'elle n'a jamais vu. Qui lui a causé tous ses malheurs ! C'était de sa faute si sa mère avait fait une dépression. C'était de sa faute si elle était morte. Il n'en avait sûrement rien à faire d'elle. Il n'était même pas au courant qu'il avait une fille ! À cause de lui, la marine ne la laisserait jamais tranquille. Si seulement elle avait hérité de ses cheveux, elle aurait au moins pu les teindre. Alors que son visage, son regard, elle ne pourra jamais les changer ! Elle ne le connaissait même pas, mais il avait détruit sa vie.

Elle avait toujours été jalouse de ceux qui avaient leur père. Elle voulait rencontrer le sien. Quand elle était petite, elle l'admirait même ! Ses histoires que sa mère lui racontait la passionner. Mais cette admiration c'est rapidement changée en haine, le jour où elle a compris qu'il se fichait bien d'elle et de sa mère.

Elle devait vivre. Elle devait vivre pour le retrouver, pour se venger. Pour le tuer de ses propres mains.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaît !

Normalement, je préfère avoir des chapitres en avance, mais j'avais vraiment envie de poster cette fanfiction ! Du coup les autres chapitres arriveront aléatoirement (j'essaierai d'être rapide!). L'inspiration m'est venue d'un coup.

Je trouve que ça change des fanfictions où Shanks garde sa fille avec lui dans son navire et fait le papa poule. Qui sait? Ça se trouve il ne sait même pas qu'il a une fille! C'est un pirate.

Je tiens à préciser que j'aime bien Shanks, hein, mais je me demandais ce que ça ferait si sa fille le détestait.

N'hésitez pas à donnez votre avis :) (j'ai essayé de faire attention aux fautes, mais certaines ont du passés :/)

A bientôt!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey !

Tout d'abord merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir, et ça m'a encore plus motivée!

Donc voici la suite ^^ et ne t'inquiète pas lise-axelle-900 je compte bien continuer! C'est pas maintenant que je vais arrêter :)

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : **

Leïla était assise dans sa barque, frottant sa nouvelle hache. Comment un abruti comme ce pirate pouvait posséder une si belle arme ? Il n'était clairement pas à la hauteur. Et il fallait l'avouer, sa vieille hache rouillée n'avait pas fait long feu. Bon, au moins, elle avait gagnée 10 millions de berrys, c'était sûrement la meilleure prime qu'elle avait gagné ! Et sa tombait bien ses vêtements étaient légèrement en mauvais état. Qui a dit que la vie de chasseur de prime était sans risque ?

Elle se releva, repérant une île au loin. Une fois accostée elle se dirigea vers le village.

Cela faisait 4 ans qu'elle avait été obliger de fuir son île. Entre temps, elle avait bien changée. Elle avait les cheveux très courts avec une frange dégradée, ses cheveux étant toujours de la même couleurs, son regard, pour son plus grand malheur, était toujours semblable à celui de son père, et elle avait maintenant une cicatrice sur la joue gauche. Saleté de lion, il était vraiment plus coriace que les loups visiblement épuisé qu'elle avait battu plusieurs années plus tôt. Elle était plutôt grande, fine mais assez musclé pour une femme (pas comme Miss Monday hein). Elle portait des bottines noirs, un jean déchiré et T-Shirt à manche courtes vertes, qui avait visiblement perdu une de ses manches.

N'ayant pas particulièrement envie d'aller directement faire du shopping, elle se dirigea vers le bar le plus proche. Depuis que sa mère était morte, elle préférait être au courant de tous ce qu'il pouvait se passer sur les îles où elle se rendait. Ça évitait les mauvaises surprises, comme une arrivée soudaine de la marine. Et quoi de mieux qu'un bar pour se renseigner ? De plus, elle devait mettre à jour les avis de recherches qu'elle possédait.

Elle entra dans le bar, visiblement mal fréquenter, et s'installa sur la chaise la plus proche. Elle commanda l'alcool le plus fort que le barman possédait, et porta son attention sur les avis de recherches. Elle en arracha un. Baggy Le Clown. 15 millions de berrys. C'était pas mal, et puis il fallait bien qu'elle commence à s'attaquer aux poids lourds. Elle avait finalement atterris à East Blue, et comptait bien se rendre le plus rapidement possible sur GrandLine. Le problème était qu'elle n'était pas une grande navigatrice, et elle n'était pas assez folle pour s'aventurer dans cette mer seule.

Le bruit de son verre posé sur la table la sortit de ses pensées. Elle le but d'une traite, puis en recommanda un autre. Elle aimait beaucoup l'alcool, et par chance elle le supportait très bien, sans se douter bien sûr que ça rajoutait un point commun entre elle et son père.

Elle regarda attentivement l'avis de recherche, et se rappela avoir entendu dire qu'il aimait beaucoup les trésors. Tant mieux, elle allait pouvoir se faire un joli butin. Le truc, c'est de le trouver. En général elle se renseignait sur les pirates présents sur l'île et allait ensuite les capturer pour récupérer la prime. Elle n'avait jamais traqué un pirate en particulier, à part son père bien sûr.

Alors qu'elle était en intense réflexion, elle fut interrompit par un gros gaillard pleins de muscles. Il la regardait de haut, et ses yeux passaient d'elle à sa hache.

« **Bah dis donc poupée, tu devrais pas jouer avec des armes aussi dangereuse. Tu risquerais de te blesser.** Ria-t-il.

 **\- C'est tellement gentil de s'inquiéter pour moi,** répondit-elle ironiquement. Puis elle attrapa sa hache, et sans que l'homme n'eut le temps de le voir, elle se trouva sous son cou. **Mais comme tu peux le voir, ce n'est pas moi que je risque de blesser.** »

Les autres membres du bar la regardèrent froidement, avant de se jeter sur elle, afin de sauver leur supposé capitaine. Elle retira sa hache du cou de l'homme, et l'attrapa par le col, avant de l'envoyer sur une rangée d'homme qui arrivait vers elle. Elle se baissa pour éviter les coups de ceux de derrière, et les fit tomber, en faisait glisser sa jambe au sol afin de leur faire perdre leur équilibre. Elle s'occupa des derniers en les balançant à chaque recoins du bar. Le pauvre barman se cachait derrière une table, apeurer. Après avoir viré tout les hommes à coups de pied, elle se dirigea vers le propriétaire des lieux, et lui tendit une bourse pleine d'argent.

« **Pour réparer les dégâts.** Fit-elle en partant.

 **\- Mais...vo..votre épaule !** »

Elle posa une main sur son épaule et y découvrit du sang.

« **Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle. Mais auriez-vous des bandages s'il vou** **s plaît ?** Demanda-t-elle.

 **\- B...bien sur...** dit-il en partant les chercher. »

Elle les prit et partit.

Décidément, elle n'avait rien appris ici. Les hommes sont vraiment tous des abrutis, attiré par la même chose. Elle devrait peut-être songer à rejoindre les amazones un jour ? Mouais, ce n'est en tout cas pas dans ces projets pour le moment. Elle s'installer dans un coin et pansa sa plaie, en grimaçant, espérant qu'elle ne s'infectera pas. Elle se leva et se remis à marcher, et se décida finalement d'aller s'acheter une nouvelle tenue.

Un peu plus tard, après avoir finit ses achats, elle décida de faire un tour complet de l'île. Il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant. Quelques brigands, mais aucun pirate. Avec une grosse prime en tout cas. Elle sortit de sa poche une liasse d'avis de recherches (oui ça rentre dans ses poches) et les regarda un à un. Certains étaient vieux, d'autre barrés. Elle s'arrêta au dernier.

« **Shanks Leroux...** marmonna-t-elle. »

La prime était trop haute. Il était clair qu'elle n'avait pour le moment pas le niveau de le vaincre. Sa prime était 100 fois plus haute que celle dont elle avait l'habitude.

De toute façon, elle avait tout son temps. Elle n'était vraiment pas à quelques années près. Elle espérait seulement qu'il ne se fasse pas vaincre avant leur rencontre. Elle voulait au moins le voir mourir sous ses yeux.

Après avoir passé sa journée à visiter l'île, elle se rendit à un autre bar, commandant du saké. Cette île était réellement ennuyante. Peut-être parce qu'une des bases de la marine n'était pas très loin ? Sûrement. Elle grommelait dans son coin lorsqu'elle fut interrompu par un homme. Il s'installa à côté d'elle et commanda la même chose.

« **Leïla la chasseuse de prime ?** Demanda-t-il.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?** Fit-elle un peu énervée de sa journée ennuyante.

 **\- J'ai une proposition à te faire,** commença-t-il.

 **\- Mais t'es qui au juste ?** Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Appelle-moi mister 7.** »

Elle s'arrêta de boire un instant. Encore un type étrange, elle hésitait entre écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire, ou partir car ça devenait vraiment ridicule. La curiosité l'emporta.

« **C'est vraiment un surnom débile.** Dit-elle.

 **\- Tu comprendras lorsque je t'aurai fait part de ma proposition.**

 **\- Ben vas-y, j't'écoute.**

 **\- Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler de Baroque Works ?** Demanda-t-il.

 **\- Vaguement,** répondit-elle. **Pourquoi c'est ça ta proposition ?**

 **\- Laisse moi finir. C'est une organisation qui regroupe plusieurs chasseurs de primes. Il y a les millions, les billions, les agents frontiers et les agents officiers, chacun classé en fonction de leur puissance.** Expliqua-t-il. **Je suis, moi, un agent frontier.**

 **\- Je suppose que tu dois être assez fort alors. Et qui est celui qui vous dirige ?** Demanda-t-elle, légèrement intéressé.

 **\- C'est Mister 0 qui est le chef de cette organisation. Nous ne connaissons pas son identité, il agit dans l'ombre. Nous nous contentons de suivre ses ordres que nous transmet miss AllSunday.**

 **\- Miss AllSunday ?** Demanda-t-elle étonnée de voir qu'il suivait les ordres d'un parfait inconnu.

 **\- A partir des agents frontiers, il y a des binômes. Chaque mister à une miss qui lui correspond niveau puissance. Par exemple la partenaire de mister 0 est miss AllSunday. J'ai moi-même une partenaire, qui n'est pas avec moi en ce moment. D'ailleurs, tu as commencé à te faire connaître en tant que chasseuse de prime dans le coin, je suis sur que si tu acceptes de nous rejoindre, tu pourrais monter très haut en grade.**

 **\- Hm.** »

Cette organisation était vraiment plus que louche. Et il était hors de question qu'elle suive les ordres d'un parfait inconnu. Seulement une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

« **Et où votre organisation agit principalement ?**

 **\- Sur GrandLine. Si tu acceptes tu devras te rendre sur cette mer.** »

Elle sourit. Finalement, Baggy n'aura pas à s'inquiéter de son sort !

« **D'accord, j'accepte à la condition qu'on parte le plus rapidement possible à GranLine.** Fit-elle.

 **\- Hé bien, tu es vachement pressé ! Tu le seras sûrement moins en découvrant cette mer.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas peur.**

 **\- Ils disent tous ça.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas** ** _« tous »_** **. Répliqua-t-elle.** »

Il se mit à rire.

« **Tu sais quoi ? Tu m'plais bien !** Ria-t-il en passant son bras derrière le cou de la chasseuse de prime.

 **\- En fait, je suis obligée de toujours t'appeler mister 7 ou j'ai l'immense privilège de connaître ton prénom ?** Demanda-t-elle moqueuse.

 **\- Héhé, désolé mais c'est un secret.** Ricana-t-il.

 **\- Ok, ta sûrement un nom de merde.**

 **\- Hé !** »

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée au bar, à parler de diverses choses. Leïla essayait de ne pas trop s'attacher à l'homme avec qui elle passait la soirée, bien qu'il soit plutôt sympa. Elle préfèrait ne pas s'attacher aux autres, ça finissait souvent mal.

« **Bah dis donc, ta l'air d'avoir une sacré descente avec tout ce que ta bu.** Dit-il au bout d'un moment.

 **\- Héhé tu veux te mesurer à moi ?** Fit-elle en lui tendant une chope de rhum.

 **\- Non...je ne tiens pas très bien l'alcool...** »

Soudain, des hommes arrivèrent derrière elle en ricanant.

« **Alors comme ça une p'tite femme comme toi tiens bien l'alcool ?** Dit-il en passant son bras derrière l'épaule de Leïla.

 **\- Pourquoi, tu veux te mesurer ?** Fit-elle en dégageant le bras de l'homme.

 **\- Ah ouais ? Et que gagnera le vainqueur ?**

 **\- Hum...Je ne sais pas, de l'argent ?** Proposa-t-elle.

 **\- Pour toi si tu veux !** Rit-il. **Si je gagne, je serai plus intéressé par autre.** Continua-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

 **\- S'tu veux.** »

Ils appelèrent le barman pour qu'il apporte le plus d'alcool possible tandis qu'il préparait la table. Mister 7 se tourna vers Leïla inquiet.

« **T'es sur que ça va aller ? Tu as déjà pas mal bu.**

 **\- T'inquiète ! Puis si ça m'fait du blé t'sais.**

 **\- Mouais...** »

Elle s'installa en face de l'homme qui l'avait provoqué, et une fois le signal lancé, ils burent.

Il fallut plusieurs bouteilles pour réussir à faire craqué l'un des deux. Ce fut finalement Leïla qui gagna de justesse, ayant déjà pas mal bu avant. Elle sauta de joie en voyant l'autre s'effondrer, avant de faire de même. Mister 7 dut prendre l'argent et traîner Leïla vers le bateau. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle se mette à pleurer au milieu du chemin.

« **Hé !** Paniqua-t-il. **Pourquoi tu pleures ?** »

Malheureusement pour elle, elle avait l'alcool triste, du coup à chaque fois qu'elle buvait trop, elle se mettait à pleurer comme une madeleine et à marmonner des trucs incompréhensible.

Le lendemain elle se réveilla avec le pire mal de crâne qu'elle ait pu avoir. D'ailleurs lorsque Mister 7 entra il la trouva en train d'enfoncer sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il lui passa un verre d'eau et une aspirine.

« **J'sais même plus ce qu'il s'est passé.** Dit-elle

 **\- Tu as gagné, mais après quand je t'ai ramené tu t'es mise à pleurer comme une madeleine.**

 **\- Ah.** »

Elle le regarda un instant, avant de se diriger vers les toilettes.

« **Putain !** Gueula-t-elle.

 **\- Je t'avais prévenu,** répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

 **\- Mais d'habitude j'ai jamais la gueule de boiiiiis !**

 **\- T'a fais un concours je te rappelle, et en plus t'avais déjà bu avant. Sérieusement je sais pas comment t'a fait pour aussi bien tenir l'alcool.**

 **\- Je sais pas, c'est comme ça. Ça m'arrange bien...même si là j'ai vraiment trop mal au crâne.**

 **\- De toute façon, on ne part pas tout de suite. Il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un sur cette île.**

 **\- Qui ça ?** Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

 **\- Un autre chasseur de prime connu dans le coin : Roronoa Zoro.** »

Elle resta un moment bloqué, avant de réagir.

« **T'es malade ? C'est sûrement pas une bonne idée de lui proposer ça !**

 **\- Oh, finalement t'as peur de quelque chose.** Se moqua-t-il.

 **\- Non j'ai pas peur, mais je suis sérieuse, il voudra sûrement pas !**

 **\- On ne peut pas dire tant qu'on a pas essayé. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Remets-toi plutôt de ta gueule de bois, on part demain.** Fit-il en partant.

 **\- ...** »

Elle aurait bien voulu l'accompagné, mais elle avait trop mal au crâne. Alors elle se contenta de plonger sa tête dans l'oreiller et de grommeler des choses incompréhensible.

Elle réfléchissait depuis un moment déjà. Bon, elle ne voulait pas rejoindre Baroque Works, mais elle n'avait pas envie de trahir son nouvel ami. Parce qu'elle l'aimait bien, et c'était plutôt rare. Elle secoua la tête, elle avait un objectif plus important que d'obéir à un inconnu.

Elle commençait à trouver le temps long, trop long. C'est donc en fin d'après midi qu'elle se décida à sortir voir ce qu'il faisait, en prenant avec elle sa hache.

Elle parcourut plusieurs rues, avant de tomber sur le corps ensanglanté et sans vie de mister 7.

« **Putain, putain, putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé !** Fit-elle en se précipitant vers son ami. »

Trop tard, il avait perdu trop de sang. Elle ferma les yeux, afin de s'empêcher de pleurer. Les coups étaient précis, nets. Ce n'était pas un travail bâclé. Les coups provenaient clairement d'un sabre, et pas besoin d'être très intelligent pour comprendre qui avait fait ça.

Cela rajoutait une personne sur sa liste après son père.

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu ! Sinon bah...euh...

L'histoire commencera à devenir plus intéressante au prochain chapitre (normalement) :D mais j'avais envie de parler de Baroque Works donc voilà, c'est fait! Puis faut pas trop brusquer les choses!

J'espère aussi ne pas faire Mary-Sue o_O mais bon, faut pas oublier qu'elle est sur East Blue, donc les ennemis sont pas très très puissants ^^

Aussi merci à tous ceux qui ont mis des reviews/en favoris/a suivie ma fic, ça me fait plaisir et je m'attendais pas vraiment à tous ça pour le premier chapitre, alors j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu !

Sinon, par rapport à la rentrée *sort un bouclier et se protège* je ne sais absolument pas quel sera mon rythme d'écriture...mais je ferai de mon mieux et j'essaierai de vous postez un chapitre au moins une fois toute les deux semaines (même 1 par semaine ce serait bien aussi, si je peux :D), et les chapitres sortiront toujours un mercredi à partir de maintenant, comme ça vous saurez a peu près quel jour sortira le chapitre, et je serai sûrement trop occupé pour sortir un chapitre le mardi soir. Du coup, le mercredi c'est mieux pour moi.

Sinon je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui ont sûrement pu passer!

Byebye

A la prochaine!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Me revoilà après un petit moment d'absence ! Encore désolée!

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ...

Mais sans trop tarder : voici le nouveau chapitre !

Petite précision : L'histoire se passe environs 1 mois avant que Luffy ne parte en mer.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Leïla avait finalement du attendre pour aller à GrandLine. Elle était resté à East Blue plus longtemps qu'elle l'aurait voulu, et avait intégrer provisoirement un équipage pirate, afin de se rendre sur la route de tout les périls. Évidemment de tout les équipages pirates pouvant s'y rendre, elle avait choisis le plus craint et horrible : Don Krieg. Elle n'avait aucune sympathie envers ce pirate, seulement, comme c'était le seul moyen de se rendre sur cette mer dangereuse, elle n'hésita pas.

Elle avait été placer dans une de ses nombreuses flottes secondaire qui accompagnait le navire principal du capitaine pirate.

Le voyage avait été rude. Elle n'oubliera jamais lorsqu'ils ont traversé Reverse Mountain, elle avait peut-être même eut la peur de sa vie.

Maintenant, ils naviguaient sur GrandLine. A première vue, cette mer n'était pas si terrifiante. En fait, Leïla était même déçue. Mise à part quelques monstres marins qui attaquaient de temps à autre, il ne se passait rien d'intéressant.

Elle avait jugé trop vite, car ils furent attaqué. Un seul coup, personne ne l'avait vu venir. Les navires de l'armada tombèrent un à un.

Leïla, tombée elle aussi à l'eau, se tint à une planche qui flotter. Elle chercha du regard le responsable de ce massacre, voyant la plupart des pirates à l'eau se noyer. Elle se pinça la lèvre inférieur. Elle n'en avait sûrement pas l'air, mais elle n'aimait pas vraiment voir des gens mourir sous ses yeux. À part quelques personnes bien sûr, mais elle avait ses raisons.

Les navires coulaient les uns après les autres, sans que personne ne puisse voir les coups venir. Alors qu'elle dérivait sur sa planche, de plus en plus faible, elle se cogna au bord d'une barque. Elle leva la tête et ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne puisse en sortir.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Sauf à lui. Qui aurait pu deviner qu'un grand corsaire traînait dans les parages, et en particulier Dracule Mihawk ?

Son corps tremblait, et aucuns sons ne sortaient de sa gorge. Mais d'un côté, cet homme avait rivaliser avec son père. C'était donc une chance unique de croiser un homme qui s'est battu contre Shanks Leroux. Elle l'admirait, et était même curieuse. Mais la peur prenait le dessus.

Ce fut le grand corsaire qui la remarqua. Il dégaina son épée, prêt à l'achever. Elle réagit tout de suite, prenant sa hache dans sa main, les sourcils froncés. Ils se regardèrent un instant, et le plus grand épéiste du monde, cacha sa surprise, ayant une impression de déjà vu. Il se ressaisit rapidement, mais la fille de l'empereur ne lui laissa pas le temps de la tuée, et prit la parole.

« **Vous...vous avez rivalisé avec Shanks Leroux ?** Demanda-t-elle essayant de garder une voix calme. »

Il ne l'attaqua pas, assez surpris de cette question, alors qu'elle pourrait très bien mourir. Il la dévisagea un instant, essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle avait un air si familier.

« **Oui. Mais tout le monde le sait déjà. Et qu'est-ce que cela pourrait te faire ?** Demanda-t-il à son tour.

 **\- Je...Et...ça veut dire que vous...êtes aussi fort que lui ? Vous pouvez le battre ?** Continua-t-elle maîtrisant sa peur.

 **\- Oui, mais pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?** Fit-il en baissant son arme.

 **\- J'ai mes raisons ! Ma..mais il est si fort que ça ?** »

Il la regarda un instant, et eut un sourire en coin.

« **Tu n'arriveras certainement jamais à le battre !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?** S'écria-t-elle.

 **\- Tu trembles comme une feuille rien qu'en me voyant. Tu ne tiendrais pas deux secondes face à lui.**

 **\- Je deviendrais forte !** S'énerva-t-elle.

 **\- Écoute, Shanks et moi ne sommes pas ennemi. Je pourrai très bien te tuer maintenant.** »

Leïla déglutit, et prit une grande inspiration, l'affrontant du regard. Finalement, il soupira en détourant son regard.

« **De toute manière tu n'arriveras pas à le battre seule. Il faudrait déjà que tu arrives à survivre en dérivant avec ta planche. Je me suis assez amusé aujourd'hui.** Fit-il en partant. »

La jeune femme le regarda partir, abasourdie.

* * *

Un navire marchand naviguait vers le port de l'île où ils avaient un contrat.

Alors le voyage se passait normalement, une femme inspectant les horizons depuis la vigie aperçut des restes de bateaux, ainsi que des corps flottants. Elle avertit aussitôt l'équipage, qui s'empressa de vérifier. La femme, regardant par dessus-bord, agita ses bras afin d'attirer l'attention.

« **Regardez !** Cria-t-elle. **Il y a quelqu'un là, et je crois qu'elle est encore en vie !** »

* * *

Leïla ouvrit les yeux, et se redressa subitement. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle était allongé dans un lit, soignée, changée et propre, dans une minuscule cabine. Alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, la porte s'ouvrit précipitamment, et Leïla sursauta.

« **Tu es réveillée !** S'écria la personne, le sourire aux lèvres. **Oh, désolé de t'avoir fait peur.** Fit-elle en la voyant sursauter.

 **\- Je...Où suis-je ?** Demanda l'ancienne chasseuse de prime.

 **\- Ah oui ! Tu es à bord d'un navire marchand, qui se dirige vers Jaya. On t'a retrouvé dans la mer, accroché à une planche qui flottait. Tu as frôler la mort, si nous n'étions pas arrivé tu n'aurais sûrement pas survécu !**

 **\- Ah...et bien...merci.** Répondit-t-elle perdue. »

La fille de Shanks regarda la femme prendre une chaise et la poser à côté du lit. Elle était petite et avait l'air d'avoir la trentaine. Ses cheveux bouclés blonds lui arrivaient aux épaules. Elle était légèrement maquillé, et portait une chemise et une jupe blanche, accompagné d'une veste verte, portant le logo de sa compagnie. Sûrement pour compensé à sa taille, elle portait des talons haut, et avaient assortit le tout avec plusieurs bijoux.

Une fois installé, la femme la fixa un petit moment.

« **Nous t'avons sauvé la vie, mais nous ne sommes pas idiot. Vu le carnage où tu te trouvais, il y a eu un conflit. Comme tu ne portes pas d'uniforme de la marine, j'en conclus que tu es une pirate.** »

Elle voulut dire non, mais se rappela qu'elle avait rejoint l'équipage de Don Krieg pour arrivé à ses fins. Alors elle se contenta de hocher la tête. La femme qui l'interrogeait nota quelque chose sur un carnet.

« **Bien. Je suis là pour t'interroger. Si jamais il m'arrive quoi que ce soit tu en seras tenu pour responsable, et nous agirons en conséquence.** Elle la fixa un instant, pour voir si elle avait compris. **Comment t'appelles-tu ?**

 **\- Leïla.** Répondit la concernée.

 **\- Bien.** Elle griffonna quelque chose. **Tu as un nom de famille ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- D'accord.** Elle continua de noter. **Es-tu pirate depuis longtemps ?**

 **\- Seulement quelques semaines. J'étais chasseuse de prime avant.** Dit-elle en répondant d'avance à la prochaine question.

 **\- Bien. Pourquoi l'es tu devenue ?** Continua-t-elle en écrivant.

 **\- J'ai mes raisons.** Répondit l'ancienne chasseuse de prime froidement.

 **\- À quel équipage appartiens-tu ?** Demanda-t-elle en se contentant de hausser un sourcils à la réponse d'avant.

 **\- Celui de Don Krieg.** »

La femme finit d'écrire et leva la tête vers Leïla, l'air légèrement inquiet.

« **Est-il dans le coin ?** Demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

 **\- Non, je pense qu'il est repartit vers East Blue.**

 **\- Est-ce possible qu'il vienne te chercher ?**

 **\- Sûrement pas !** Ricana-t-elle. **Il ne doit même pas savoir qui j'étais dans tout ce tas de pirate !**

 **\- Et bien...je suppose qu'au bout de deux semaines, on ne le verra pas arriver.** Marmonna la jeune femme pour elle-même.

 **\- Que...QUOI ?** S'écria la pirate en entendant.

 **\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai tu ne le savais pas. Tu es resté inconsciente pendant deux semaines. A la fin on pensait que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller !** »

La pirate détourna la tête et regarda le parquet, au passage bien entretenu. Deux semaines, c'est long. Bon ce n'est pas comme si son objectif était dans une limite de temps, mais bon apprendre qu'on a dormit deux semaines, ça fait toujours bizarre.

La femme blonde se leva et si dirigea vers la porte. Elle s'arrête pour l'ouvrir, et regarda Leïla.

« **Je vais faire mon rapport à mes supérieurs, qui décideront de ton sort. En attendant, tu seras enfermé ici, et tu n'as pas intérêt à sortir. Tu es une pirate, nous avons parfaitement le droit de te tuer en cas de besoin.** »

La concernée se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« **Je ne compte pas m'attaquer à ce navire. Ce n'est pas dans mes intérêts, et je ne suis pas stupide. De plus je ne pense pas que je réussirais à m'en sortir contre vous tous, seule.** D'un coup, elle sembla se rappeler de quelque chose. **Où est mon arme en fait ?** Demanda-t-elle

 **\- Une arme ?** Demanda la blonde, avant de se rappeler. **Ah oui, la hache que tu avais ! Nous l'avons gardée, mais nous ne sommes pas assez fou pour te la rendre...pour le moment. Tu ne m'as pas l'air bien dangereuse pour nous, mais de toute façon ce n'est pas à moi de décider.** Répondit-elle en partant. »

Elle entendit la porte se verrouiller et soupira. Soit elle s'en sortait sans trop de problème, soit elle était vraiment dans la merde. N'ayant aucune envie de se reposer encore, elle se leva et inspecta la pièce. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dans les placards, l'armoire était vide, et un hublot donnait vue sur la mer. Il y avait aussi un bureau en bois, avec des feuilles, une plume et de l'encre. À côté elle remarqua un livre posé sur le bord du bureau. Elle regarda la couverture, et n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, elle s'assit sur la chaise et commença à le lire.

La lecture n'était pas vraiment son point fort. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas, au contraire. Seulement, elle avait peu de temps pour lire, et elle n'avait jamais vraiment appris. Elle s'était toujours débrouiller pour réussir à lire deux, trois petites choses, mais jamais des livres, c'était toujours sa mère qu'il lui en lisait quand elle était petite. Et depuis elle n'avait pas tellement essayait d'en lire.

Alors tant bien que mal, elle déchiffrait les mots, ayant parfois du mal à les lire. Mais n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, elle continua pendant un long moment.

Bien plus tard, la porte se rouvrit et elle sursauta de nouveau, sûrement car elle était trop absorbée dans sa lecture. Elle regarda la personne qui était entrée, et vit, sans trop de surprise, une tête blonde qui lui souriait.

« **Oh je vois que tu lis finalement le livre que je t'avais laissé !** S'exclama-t-elle.

 **\- Euh..oui.**

 **\- Bien, mais bon c'est pas pour ça que je suis venue ! Mes supérieurs ont finalement décidé de te laisser en vie, mais par contre tu n'auras pas ton arme et tu seras toujours surveillé par moi. Tu devras aussi aidé à certaines tâches, comme par exemple le ménage. Si tu te rebelles, tu sais ce qu'il se passera, mais si tout se passe bien, on devrait te laisser partir sans trop de problèmes.** Expliqua la jeune femme.

 **\- Ah, je vois. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix...**

 **\- Exactement ! Et comme tu vas passé toute tes journées avec ma compagnie autant faire connaissance !** Sourit la jeune femme.

 **\- Si ça t'amuse...** se contenta de répondre l'ancienne chasseuse de prime.

 **\- Ah en fait, je connais ton nom mais je ne t'ai pas dit le mien, je m'appelle Alice !** »

La femme nommé Alice lui parla un long moment, avant de partir. Leïla n'avait absolument rien écouté, regardant le vide. Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée elle se sentait bizarre. Elle se décida finalement à aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée par Alice, et une fois préparée, elle se retrouva à passez la serpillière. Elle n'avait sûrement pas l'air crédible pour quelqu'un qui comptait se battre contre un empereur.

* * *

Les journées passèrent, et Leïla apprit beaucoup de chose sur Alice : elle a 2 frères et une sœur, son père à la retraite travaillait déjà dans cette compagnie lorsqu'elle était jeune, elle est en couple avec une autre femme, et que sa famille ne l'avait pas trop accepté et c'est pourquoi elle ne les voit plus, ses cheveux sont normalement châtains mais elle trouvait ça plus jolie de les teindre en blond. Que des choses comme ça. Leïla, elle, ne parlait jamais d'elle. Une journée, alors que les deux étaient en train de nettoyer la cuisine, après le repas, Alice ne parla, pour une fois, pas d'elle.

« **En fait,** commença-t-elle. **Tu ne parles jamais de toi !**

 **\- Oui, et ?**

 **\- Et bien tu pourrais le faire ! C'est toujours moi qui raconte ma vie !**

 **\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de le faire. Et je n'ai aucune envie de parler de la mienne.**

 **\- Allez !** Supplia-t-elle. **Ça va faire bientôt deux semaines que tu es là, et la seule chose que je sais de toi c'est ton prénom ! Alors que je te vois toute la journée.**

 **\- C'est suffisant non ?** Dit Leïla, fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Je voulais pas t'énerver !** »

Elles continuèrent de nettoyer en silence.

« **Euh...est-ce que toi...quand t'es partie en mer...t'étais en bon termes avec tes parents ?** Demanda timidement Alice après ce long silence.

 **\- Ma mère est morte quand j'étais petite.** Répondit Leïla froidement.

 **\- Oh, je suis désolée !** S'exclama la femme blonde.

 **\- C'est rien...** fit la fille de Shanks en frottant le sol.

 **\- Et...et ton père ?** Risqua l'autre femme.

 **\- Je...** elle hésita un instant. **Je ne le connais pas.**

 **\- Oh je vois ! Et tu as pris la mer à sa recherche !** Dit-elle comme si elle racontait l'histoire d'un film.

 **\- Hm..oui...en gros c'est ça...**

 **\- Oh c'est tellement mignon ! Tu dois vraiment vouloir rencontrer ton père pour partir à sa recherche comme ça !**

 **\- Plus ou moins...** Soupira Leïla. »

Alice posa plusieurs questions auxquelles Leïla ne prit même pas la peine d'y répondre, tellement elle était plongée dans ses pensées. C'est vrai que depuis qu'elle était sur ce navire elle avait arrêté de penser à son père, mais le fait d'avoir parlé très peu de lui l'avait légèrement énervée. D'un côté elle se sentait bête d'avoir ce genre de réaction pour une personne, qui au finale, elle connaissait peu, et de l'autre elle n'arrivait pas se dégager de ce toute haine à chaque fois qu'elle entend ce prénom, qui est évidemment souvent mentionner.

« **Tu pourrais m'écouter quand même !** S'indigna une voix qui la fit sortir de ses esprits. **Hé ! Ça va ?**

 **\- Hein ? Quoi ? Oui...** »

Elle remarqua qu'elle frottait le sol de toute ses forces, ce qui n'étaient pas une très bonne idée.

« **T'es bizarre...t'es malade ?** Demanda Alice, inquiète.

 **\- Je..je sais pas..je reviens..** Répondit Leïla, perdue. »

Heureusement, Alice n'était pas très futée et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir fait le lien entre sa réaction et leur discussion. Elle alla aux toilettes, et passa de l'eau froide sur son visage. Ils allaient bientôt arrivé à Jaya et elle avait le choix entre resté ici et recommencer une vie, ou reprendre la mer pour son objectif irréalisable.

Elle monta au pont principal, et s'accouda à la rambarde, fixant la mer. Une personne la rejoignit. C'était, sans surprise, Alice, qui s'inquiétait pour son amie. Elle se plaça à côté d'elle.

« **Tu sais...si tu as des choses qui te tracassent tu peux m'en parler.** Fit-elle timidement.

 **\- Dit...Tu ferais quoi si tu as le choix entre reprendre une vie tranquille et heureuse, ou essayer d'accomplir un objectif presque irréalisable sans pour autant en être heureuse ?** Demanda Leïla.

 **\- Hum...** Elle sembla réfléchir un moment. **Et bien...être heureux me semble le plus important mais...je pense aussi que c'est important d'avoir un objectif dans la vie. Si tu vis en laissant tomber ton objectif tu pourrais le regretter.** »

Elles regardèrent la mer, toutes deux songeuses.

* * *

Le lendemain, en milieu d'après midi, le navire marchand arriva à Jaya. Ils accostèrent sur l'île, et Leïla resta un peu avec Alice. Puis vint le moment du choix, au moment où la jeune femme lui rendit enfin sa hache.

« **Alors, tu comptes rester ?** Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant. »

Leïla fixa Alice un long moment. Elle se pinça la lèvre inférieur, indécise. Finalement, elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à donné sa réponse.

« **Je...pense que c'est mieux si je pars.** Dit-t-elle.

 **\- Je vois. Je comprends.** Répondit Alice.

 **\- Je...je suis désolée...c'est pas parce que je t'aime pas hein...** Se justifia-t-elle en détournant le regard. »

La jeune femme blonde lui sourit en la prenant dans ces bras. Puis, elle s'enleva, garda ses mains sur les épaules de Leïla et la regarda sérieusement.

« **Seulement j'ai une question...** Dit finalement Alice.

 **\- Vas y je t'écoute.**

 **\- Tu ne comptes quand même pas naviguer sur GrandLine seule ?** Demanda-t-elle.

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Je ne dis pas que tu es faible mais...personne ne peut se défendre seule sur cette mer !**

 **\- Oui je sais..mais...** »

Elles furent coupés, par quelqu'un qui appelait Alice, pour qu'elle les rejoigne. Avant de partir, elle prit les mains de Leïla.

« **Écoute, fais comme tu veux, mais fais attention !** »

Elle partit lui faisant un signe de main, les larmes aux yeux. La laissant là, seule.

* * *

Elle déambula dans la ville. Cela faisait deux personnes qui lui disaient la même chose. Elle y avait elle-même songer. Mais le seul problème était de trouver quelqu'un.

Ce n'était pas un gros problème en soit : beaucoup de personnes voulaient la mort de l'empereur. Mais peu étaient à la hauteur. Et peu accepterait une jeune femme inconnue. Et puis il fallait la trouver cette personne.

Pourtant, elle était bien renseignée. Mieux que certaines personnes. Elle savait certaines choses qu'elle n'était pas censée savoir. Comme quoi toutes ces années de recherches n'étaient pas forcément vaines.

Alors qu'elle était dans ses pensées, elle bouscula quelqu'un. Il était grand, gros, imposant. Il portait une chemise blanche ouverte, qui laissait une vue sur son gros ventre poilu. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns et noirs, une barbe et il lui manquait des dents. Et il dégageait quelque chose de terrifiant. Comme si il était dangereux.

« **Qu...qui êtes-vous ?** Demanda-t-elle en tremblant un peu.

 **\- Zehahaha enfin quelqu'un un peu intelligent ?** Ria-t-il. **Je suis Barbe Noire.** »

Elle se figea. Elle avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Oui, elle se rappelait ! C'était une rumeur, qu'elle avait entendue seulement une fois il y a longtemps. Cet homme, qui avait réussit à le blesser et à en sortir vivant. Celui qui lui fallait.

« **Laissez-moi rejoindre votre équipage.** Dit-t-elle déterminée. »

* * *

Et voilà !

Je suis encore une fois, désolée du temps d'attente ! Je n'étais pas en manque d'inspiration seulement, avec la rentrée, les cours, les leçons, ma vie privée et la flemme je n'avais que peu de temps pour écrire. Et dieu sait comment il est simple de me distraire ~

De plus, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir bâclé, ou que les choses se passent trop rapidement je ne sais pas.

En tout cas, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à mettre en place ce chapitre, donc je suis désolée s'il n'est pas génial. Et désolé pour les fautes restantes aussi.

Je prévois pleins d'écrits (surtout du SaboxKoala héhé je vais remplir le fandom #ons'enfout. et du LawBo aussi.)

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a tout de même plu, et à bientôt. (normalement les choses sérieuses vont commencé!)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ! Me revoilà, et non je n'étais pas morte ! Je vous rassure je compte bien terminé cette fiction, et pour l'instant elle n'est pas en pause.

Je suis vraiment mais vraiment désolé de ne rien avoir posté pendant plus d'un mois et demi ! Je n'avais absolument pas vu le temps passé comme ça! Je n'ai aucune excuse, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop!

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Barbe Noire la regarda d'abord surpris, avant d'éclater de rire.

« **Une fille comme toi ? Tu ne tiendrais même pas quelques jours !** Se moqua-t-il.

 **\- Je sais parfaitement me défendre !** Répondit Leïla, vexée. »

Il arrêta de rire, et s'approcha d'elle. Il la regarda un instant, avant de déclarer.

« **Pourquoi une jeune fille voudrait rejoindre mon équipage ?**

 **\- Parce que j'ai besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un de fort !** »

Il se remit à rire, et lui tourna le dos, en partant.

« **Laisse tomber.** Dit-il.

 **\- Attendez ! Cria-t-elle. Je...je veux la mort de Shanks Leroux !** »

Il se retourna surpris.

« **Tu espères sincèrement le vaincre ?** Demanda-t-il en la regardant de haut en bas.

 **\- Je...je sais que je ne suis pas si forte que ça !** S'exclama-t-elle. **Mais...je sais que je ne peux pas y arriver seule, et je m'entraînerai ! S'il vous plaît c'est sûrement la seule chance que j'aie !**

 **\- Pourquoi tiens-tu à le tuer ?** Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant un peu. »

Elle hésita un instant. Devait-elle le dire ? Et allait-il la croire ?

« **Je...c'est mon père.** Dit-elle finalement, détournant le regard. »

Teach écarquilla les yeux un instant, et prit un regard terrifiant.

« **Tu ne serais pas en train de te moquer de moi ?** Demanda-t-il.

\- **Vous croyez que je vais allez dire ça à n'importe quel inconnu que je sais dangereux ?** S'énerva-t-elle. **Il m'a pourri la vie, et celle de ma mère ! Je me fiche de ce que vous pouvez penser, je veux juste le voir souffrir comme ma mère l'a été par sa faute !** »

Il se rapprocha très près d'elle, avant d'éclater de son rire si particulier.

« **Au moins, on peut dire que tu es motivée ! Admettons que ce soit vrai, qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne te défileras pas ?**

 **\- Vous croyez que je prends tous ces risques pour m'enfuir ?**

 **\- Bon.** Il continua de rire. **Tu n'as pas l'air très forte, mais suit-moi, on va bien voir ce que tu vaux.** »

Il partit, et Leïla le suivit. Au fond d'elle, elle avait un peu peur, mais elle ne pouvait pas se défiler. Pas alors que c'était la première fois qu'elle était aussi proche de son but.

Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement à une partie déserte de l'île. Elle aperçut au loin quelques membres. L'un portait un masque sur le visage, il était très musclé et portait un débardeur noire, une ceinture de champion et un pantalon blanc. Il avait de long cheveux violets.

À côté de lui se trouvait un homme grand avec le visage allongé, des lunettes dont un des verres a la forme d'un réticule. Il avait les cheveux assez long pour un homme, bouclés, châtains et portait un chapeau avec une forme étrange. Il portait une chemise blanche, un jean et une grande cape noire, et portait son fusil sur son épaule.

Près d'eux se trouvait un homme à la peau étrangement blanche, portant du rouge à lèvre, un chapeau noir laissant dépassé ses cheveux de la même couleur. Il portait une chemise blanche à croix jaunes et une sorte de salopette violette.

Un peu à l'écart du groupe se trouvait un homme assez grand, portant un manteau de fourrure et un chapeau noir, ses long cheveux blonds dépassant., portant un long sac en forme de cylindre était installé sur ce qu'il semblait être son cheval. L'animal était bleu avec la crinière blanche, et le maître comme le cheval ne semblaient pas en très bonne santé.

Leïla avança timidement, se demandant ce qu'il allait se passer. Barbe Noire s'arrêta devant l'un de ses hommes -le gros musclé-, et se retourna vers la jeune femme en riant.

« **Et bien montre moi ce que tu vaux !** »

Elle fronça un instant les sourcils. Que voulait-il dire? Elle bondit sur le côté, en voyant l'homme au masque de catch se jeter sur elle.

Elle évita de justesse, et croisa le regard de Barbe Noire.

« **Je veux d'abord voir ce que tu vaux.** »

Leïla roula sur le côté, afin d'éviter la masse importante que se jetait sur elle, et attrapa sa hache pour bloquer le poing de l'ancien catcheur. Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans les parties intime et profita de sa surprise pour se dégager de son emprise.

Ses bras étaient sûrement proche de l'état de la compote alors qu'elle venait à peine de commencer à se battre. Elle grimpa sur le toit d'une maison proche, vers une partie peu résistante, histoire que l'autre tas de muscles, si il n'était pas un abruti fini, ne se lance pas sur elle, le temps de réfléchir.

La force physique ne servait absolument à rien face à ce colosse. Et elle n'a jamais été très douée en tactique. Pourtant elle en avait bien besoin en ce moment même.

Heureusement, elle était agile, et lorsque Burgess se décida à se jeter sur la maison. Elle tomba violemment dans les débris, et eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle, qu'elle évita une poutre lancée par l'ancien catcheur.

Il se jeta sur elle, elle esquiva de justesse, et prit appuie sur le sol avec sa hache, afin de le projeter contre le mur.

Elle regarda le mur, essoufflé, les mains sur ses genoux. Elle n'avait plus aucune force, et elle eut à peine le temps de voir un poing atteindre son ventre. Elle fut envoyé loin, et roula contre le sol.

Elle avait du mal à respirer, elle avait l'impression d'avoir le ventre broyé, elle sentait son sang couler de son nez et de sa bouche et elle n'arrivait plus à bouger.

Mais elle le vit arrivé en riant. Elle serra les poings. Est-ce que ça en valait vraiment la peine ?

Si seulement tout avait été plus simple. Si seulement il était resté avec sa mère.

Si seulement elle n'était pas née. Les choses auraient pu être tellement plus simple pour sa mère. Elle aurait peut être même été plus heureuse. De toute manière elle n'était importante pour personne.

Justement, elle voulait faire quelque chose de sa vie. Aussi stupide soit-il. Aussi invraisemblable, et impossible soit-il. Elle s'en fichait bien.

Sans savoir comment, elle trouva la force de se relever. La respiration haletante et la vue trouble, elle se mit en garde.

Alors qu'elle pensait finir tuée, le capitaine s'approcha d'elle et lui frappa l'épaule en riant.

« **Tu n'es pas très forte, mais tu n'es pas horrible à voir. On te trouvera toujours une utilité.** »

Au fond, elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose. Mais sur le moment, ce n'était plus très important. Soulagée, elle s'écroula au sol.

* * *

Leïla ouvrit les yeux, et remarqua qu'elle était allongée sur quelque chose de bleu, qui bougeait. Surprise, elle se releva, et tomba par terre. Après ce réveil assez brutale, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle semblait se trouver sur une sorte de campement. Petit à petit, elle se rappela de ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt.

« **Enfin réveillée ?** Fit une voix, surprenant Leïla. »

La nouvelle pirate sursauta, face à la tête blanche qui était apparu devant elle. Il se mit à sourire, se moquant un peu, et prit appuie sur sa canne.

« **J'espère que tu as bien dormit, on repart bientôt.** Dit-il après un long silence.

 **\- D'accord,** répondit la jeune femme, sans savoir quoi dire.

 **\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que tu viennes avec nous. Mais après tout, c'est le capitaine qui en a décidé ainsi. Au pire des cas, tu mourras, que ce soit par notre main ou par celle des ennemis.** Fit-il avec un grand sourire.

 **\- C'est vachement rassurant,** ironisa-t-elle. »

Il se remit à sourire, et se retourna, afin de rejoindre les autres.

« **Au moins, ta compagnie sera peut-être plus agréable que je le pensais.** »

Elle le regarda partir, sans trop comprendre.

* * *

Après s'être fait inspecté par un médecin des plus étranges, la fille de Shanks se leva et regarda aux alentours. Il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant. Elle s'approcha timidement de Barbe Noire.

« **Et maintenant, tu vas faire quoi ?** Demanda-t-elle.

 **\- Rejoindre les Grands Corsaires** , répondit-il.

\- **Et comment tu comptes faire ? Tu n'es pas vraiment connu...**

 **\- Je compte bien leur livré quelqu'un qui a une prime élevée !**

 **\- Comme qui ?**

 **\- Monkey D. Luffy.** »

Elle le fixa un instant, sans comprendre.

« **Il n'était pas à Jaya dernièrement ?**

 **\- Si, je l'ai même croisé.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir capturer maintenant ?**

 **\- Il faut être patient ! Une fois qu'il sera un peu plus connu, et lors d'un moment de faiblesse le tour sera joué !**

 **\- ...** »

Elle décida finalement de s'installer aux côtés des pirates, veillant à ne pas être trop près de Burgess. Bizarrement, elle ne l'aimait pas trop.

Ils dînèrent, et commencèrent à parler de sujet plus ou moins glauques. Ils abordèrent aussi un moment, une île, Drum semblait-il, qu'ils avaient récemment ravagé.

Leïla était loin d'approuver ce genre d'actions, mais elle n'était pas assez stupide pour faire la moindre remarque. Elle se doutait bien de quel genre d'équipage elle avait rejoint, et a vrai dire elle se fichait pas mal de ce qu'il pouvait arriver aux autres îles. _Ce n'est pas comme si eux c'était soucier d'elle_ , pensait-elle.

* * *

Le lendemain, ils partirent sur une embarcation très peu stable. C'était un vrai miracle si ça tenait debout.

Ils arrivèrent sur une île, entourée de montagne et accostèrent. Elle replaça une de ses mèches de cheveux, et commença à s'aventurer dans l'île, oubliant qu'elle n'était plus vraiment seule maintenant.

« **Ce serait une bonne idée de nous attendre, tu ne crois pas ?** Dit Lafitte »

Elle sursauta en le voyant si près d'elle, puis après avoir reprit ses esprits, elle répondit.

« **Ah...j'avais oublié.** »

Elle aurait certainement pu sortir mieux comme phrase, mais elle était vraiment peu habitué à voyager et à parler avec d'autres personnes que c'était la seule chose qui lui était passé à l'esprit.

L'île était plutôt petite, et il n'y avait en réalité qu'un petit village. Franchement, rien de bien intéressant, et qui aurait pu deviner...

Alors que Leïla avait clairement décidé d'explorer encore l'île, car d'après elle il devait bien y avoir quelque chose dans ce trou paumé. Seulement les autres membres n'avaient aucunement l'air d'être de cet avis, et bizarrement la poigne de Burgess avait semblé suffire à retenir la jeune femme. Elle avait donc suivit l'équipage jusqu'à une colline, donnant une belle vue sur la ville et le reste de l'île.

« **D'ailleurs il est où Barbe Noire ? Pourquoi on doit attendre là ? Il va se passer quelque chose ? Vous pourriez répondre quand même !**

 **\- Ferme là, et regarde.** Soupira Van Auger. »

Agacée, la fille de Shanks se décida finalement à s'approcher du bord, et de regarder.

Il ne se passait rien d'intéressant. Il s'était vraiment foutu d'elle !

« **Vous vous foutez de moi ?** Râla-t-elle. **Il ne se passe rien !** »

Elle entendit comme une explosion et tourna la tête vers le bord, apercevant des flammes.

« **Il n'a pas du accepter la proposition du capitaine.** Annonça Van Auger.

 **\- Quel dommage,** rajouta Lafitte. **Je me demande ce que va faire le capitaine.** »

Leïla, complètement perdue, cherchait désespérément à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Au bout d'un certain moment, à force de ne rien trouver, elle s'énerva légèrement.

« **Mais il s'passe quoi ? Je comprends rien !** »

Elle croisa le regard de tous les hommes présents, qui soupiraient comme si elle était complètement stupide.

« **Il n'y a pas une cinquantaine de personne capable de maîtriser le feu.** Dit finalement le sniper »

La jeune femme cligna tout d'abord des yeux, avant de comprendre. Elle ouvrit la bouche sans réussir à articuler un mot. Elle retourna finalement la tête vers le village, où se déroulait le combat.

« **Que..quoi..non ? Pas possible...** »

Elle s'approcha du mieux possible le bord, afin de mieux observer la scène.

« **Vous êtes sérieux ? Vous ne craigniez pas la réaction de...**

 **\- On ne craint rien dans cet équipage !** Coupa Burgess, qui jusque là s'était seulement contenté d'observer le combat. »

De là où elle était, Leïla ne distinguait presque rien, mise à part des flammes, et une sorte de brume noire.

« **Je ne savais pas que Barbe Noire avait mangé un fruit du démon...**

 **\- On te pensait plus renseigner que ça, après tout tu étais au courant de chose peu connue sur le capitaine.** Répondit Van Auger.

 **\- Oui mais...** »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'une énorme explosion mélangeant les flammes et les ténèbres s'abattit sur l'île. Elle tomba en arrière, et sentit la main de Doc Q se poser sur son épaule. Les hommes de Teach eurent tous un sourire fier, l'air d'annoncer que c'était fini.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Leïla se remettait lentement de ce qu'il venait de se passer, son capitaine apparut, blessé, mais fier, portant quelqu'un sur son épaule tel un sac à patate. Il le lâcha sans aucune douceur au sol, avant de déclarer.

« **Direction le QG de la Marine !** »

* * *

Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolé pour cette attente! Entre mon recueil Hasard (ou je suis beaucoup plus régulière), les cours, mes autres écrits (non posté) ainsi que la flemme je n'ai pas eu le temps de posté. (les excuses vraiment nulle en plus)

De plus je reviens avec un chapitre qui n'a rien de plus que les autres pour m'excuser, je comprendrai si vous n'êtes pas très content !

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas! Je suis bien décidée à poster très prochainement la suite!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.

A la prochaine!


	5. Chapter 5

Houlà ça fais un moment que je n'avais pas posté la suite!

Je suis vraiment désolée pour cet immense retard, donc je vous laisse lire la suite! (pour m'excusez il se passe pas mal de truc)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Leïla regarda autour d'elle. Doc Q et son étrange cheval s'étaient endormis devant le feu et Lafitte, Van Auger et Teach étaient partis se défouler contre quelques soldats les ayant attaqués. Elle en profita pour prendre un bout de viande, et vérifiant bien que personne ne la voyait, elle partit vers un endroit précis.

Burgess, était là, en train de s'amuser à mal traité leur prisonnier. En voyant arrivée leur nouvelle recrue, il se mit à rire. La concernée n'y prêta pas plus attention, et continua d'avancer. Alors que ce dernier allait frapper une nouvelle fois le commandant de la seconde division, elle l'interrompit.

« **Qu'est-ce que t'as ?** S'énerva-t-il.

\- **Dégage** , se contenta-t-elle de répondre. »

Elle esquiva de justesse un coup porter par le catcheur, ne voulant surtout pas obéir à quelqu'un d'aussi faible.

« **Si tu tiens tant que ça à te défouler, y'a des soldats là-bas. Pleins. Ce sera sûrement plus amusant que de frapper quelqu'un avec des menottes qui l'empêchent de se défendre.** »

Il s'arrête un instant, le temps de réfléchir. Après avoir affronté le regard de la fille de Shanks, il partit, non sans lancé quelques insultes à la jeune femme.

Une fois la brute partit, Leïla posa le bout de viande en face d'Ace, et s'assit contre par terre, contre un rocher. Celui-ci regarda la viande, avant de déclarer, furieux.

« **J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié !** »

Elle le regarda, puis soupira.

« **C'est pas de la pitié, je m'assure juste que tu restes en vie. Enfin bon, si tu préfères rester avec cette brute épaisse complètement stupide de Burgess, c'est ton choix.** »

Il détourna le regard, toujours décider à ne rien avaler.

« **Ça ne te sert à rien d'avoir le ventre vide.** Déclara-t-elle après un long silence.

\- **Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?**

\- **Honnêtement, j'en ai rien à foutre. Tu vis, tu meurs, c'est pas mon problème. Mais voir quelqu'un abandonné aussi rapidement, ça m'agace.** »

Il tourna finalement la tête vers elle, n'ayant visiblement rien compris.

« **T'es stupide ou quoi ?** Souffla-t-elle. **On va te livrer à la marine, vivant. Après Barbe Noire s'en fou de ce qui peut t'arriver, il n'y a que le titre de corsaire qui l'intéresse. Donc, une fois livré à la marine, tu te doutes bien qu'ils vont pas garder ça pour eux. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'ils vont faire, sûrement une exécution.** Expliqua-t-elle.

- **Et ?** Fit Ace.

\- **Tu ne réfléchis jamais ?** Soupira-t-elle. **Aucun doute que Barbe Blanche viendra te sauver !**

- **Je ne veux pas !** Paniqua-t-il. »

Leïla haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

« **Pourquoi ? Ça n'a aucun sens !** S'exclama-t-elle.

- **Je ne veux pas que Père et mes frères aillent risquer leur peau pour moi !**

 **\- C'est pourtant ce qu'il risque d'arriver.** »

Elle le regarda s'énerver silencieusement, et fronça les sourcils.

« **Je ne comprends pas, tu as des gens qui sont prêt à te sauver et..ça t'énerve ?**

 **\- Laisse tomber, c'est sûrement trop dur à comprendre pour quelqu'un comme toi,** dit-il avec dégoût. »

Leïla n'en fut pas vexée. Ace continua de la détailler un long moment. Une lueur d'espoir passa rapidement dans ses yeux, et alors qu'il allait se lever, la jeune femme posa son pied sur le torse du pirate, de manière à la bloquer, et déclara :

« **N'essaye même pas de t'enfuir. J'ai beau être moins forte que Teach et son équipage, je pense quand même être capable de maîtriser un homme déjà affaiblit avec des menottes en granit marin. De plus, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai rien contre toi que je vais te laisser filer.** »

Les deux s'affrontèrent du regard.

« **Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce qu'il a pu faire ?** Lâcha finalement Ace.

\- **Je ne connais pas les détails, mais ne t'inquiète pas j'imagine très bien.** Répliqua-t-elle, un sourire en coin. »

Il la détailla de nouveau avec dégoût.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec eux ? T'a pas l'air aussi taré qu'eux. Enfin, je dois sûrement me tromper.** »

La jeune femme enfonça le talon de sa botte contre le torse du jeune homme.

« **J'ai mes raisons. Et j'ai besoin de Teach.**

 **\- Tes raisons ? Et ça va aller jusqu'à tuer des innocents ?** S'exclama le commandant.

\- **De la part d'un pirate je trouve ça tout à fait amusant** , ricana-t-elle.

\- **Pirate ne veut pas forcément dire tuer.** »

Elle détourna le regard et retira son pied. Elle s'assit contre un arbre en soupirant. Un long silence s'en suivit, aucun des deux n'ayant envie de dire quelque chose.

« **Tu sais, d'un côté j'aurai préféré que ce soit Monkey D. Luffy à ta place en ce moment.** Lâcha-t-elle finalement.

- **Pourquoi ?** S'énerva tout de suite le grand-frère du concerné. »

Elle eut un sourire amusé.

« **Ne te mets pas dans ces états, je sais que c'est ton frère. De toute façon c'est toi qui est là et pas lui. Et puis, en réalité, il ne m'a pas vraiment fait quelque chose.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi ?** Demanda-t-il de nouveau, un peu plus calme.

\- **Je dirais de la jalousie. Mais il n'y peut rien finalement. De toute façon tu ne peux pas comprendre.** »

Il la regarda longuement, haussant un sourcil. Les deux s'affrontèrent longuement du regard.

« **Tu me fais penser à quelqu'un...** Lâcha finalement Ace.

 **\- Je ne vois pas à qui.** Répondit la jeune femme, se fermant d'un coup.

Après un court silence, la fille de Shanks s'étira, puis tourna la tête vers le commandant.

« **Tu es le fils de Roger, non ?** Demanda-t-elle finalement. »

Ace écarquilla les yeux, et Leïla aperçut une lueur de haine dans son regard.

« **Je vois, c'est vrai.** Se répondit-elle toute seule face au silence du jeune homme.

\- **Comment tu le sais ?** Demanda-t-il, énervé.

\- **Si il y a bien un truc dont je peux me vanter, c'est de savoir des choses que je ne suis pas censée savoir.** »

Le fils du roi des pirates détourna le regard, les poings serré. Leïla le détailla, puis se leva et se plaça en face de lui.

« **Tu sais, je suis sûrement celle qui te comprends le mieux.**

 **\- Comment ça ?** »

La jeune femme lui sourit faiblement, se releva, et partit, laissant le prisonnier à ses réflexions.

* * *

Marineford. Le QG de la marine. Leïla n'aurait jamais pensé s'y rendre un jour. C'était immense. Et avec tous ces soldats, on avait pas trop envie d'y rester.

Elle regarda Teach, qui venait de devenir grand corsaire. En effet, après avoir livré Ace, ce n'était pas étonnant.

« **En fait, pourquoi tu tenais tant que ça à devenir Grand Corsaire ?** Demanda la jeune femme.

 **\- Tu verras bientôt** , ricana son capitaine. »

Elle ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Elle savait très bien qu'il ne répondrait pas.

Puis, tout se passa rapidement. Les grands corsaires furent convoqués, et se rejoignirent à Marineford. D'ailleurs tout était agité.

Pendant que leur capitaine était à la réunion, les autres membres de l'équipage jouait au poker. Si Leïla n'était pas dernière (celui-ci étant Burgess), il était absolument impossible de vaincre Van Auger. Lafitte aussi jouait plutôt bien, et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, Doc Q se débrouillait pas mal.

Leur partie furent interrompu par le nouveau grand corsaire, qui leur ordonna de venir avec lui.

« **Maintenant, ça va enfin devenir intéressant.** »

Ils se levèrent tous et suivirent leur chef.

« **En fait, on va où maintenant ? Demanda la fille de Shanks.**

 **\- Impel Down.** »

* * *

Leïla n'aurait jamais pu imaginer la tournure des événements.

En effet, après être rentré dans la prison la plus protégée au monde, tout s'enchaîna.

Les gardes, sauvagement tué par les autres membres de l'équipage. Les prisonniers, se mutinant. Les différentes alertes. Le désespoir dans le visage de certaines personnes.

Ce ne serait pas des prisonniers, Leïla n'aurait peut-être pas pu continuer à avancer dans cet enfer remplit de sang, de tripes et de cadavres. Elle déglutit plusieurs fois, et du prendre sur elle-même afin de ne pas s'enfuir le plus loin d'ici.

Puis, elle croisa le regard de chapeau de paille. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, elle sentit un pincement au cœur. Le pauvre n'avait finalement rien fait de mal, et il se retrouvait à assumer toutes les conséquences.

Elle le voyait, trembler. Elle voyait ses yeux pétillants d'un mélange d'espoir et de désespoir. Tout semblait contre lui, mais il continuait à se battre.

L'homme poisson réussit à convaincre le petit frère d'Ace de ne pas perdre leur temps ici, et ils partirent. Seulement, c'était loin d'être finit pour l'équipage du nouveau corsaire.

Peu de temps après, le directeur de la prison débarqua. Il ne prit même pas le temps de s'arrêter, leur envoya son poison, et partit.

La douleur était insupportable. Chaque respiration était une torture. À chaque bouffée d'air, sa gorge la brûlait et ses poumons étaient en flamme. L'air qui circulait autour d'elle lui donner l'impression de recevoir plusieurs coups de couteaux.

Sa vision était floue, elle n'entendait plus rien, il lui était impossible de faire le moindre geste et elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle se voyait mourir, sans rien pouvoir faire.

Elle était allongée au sol, regardant le plafond qui disparaissait petit à petit pour laisser place au noir complet.

* * *

« **Allez debout ! Dépêche, on a pas que ça à faire !** »

Les yeux de Leïla se rouvrirent d'un coup, et elle inspira une grosse bouffée d'air, comme si cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas respiré. Elle observa attentivement ses bras, ses jambes, ne remarquant seulement quelques égratignures.

Elle regarda automatiquement autour d'elle. Ils étaient tous là. Du cheval de Doc Q à Barbe Noire. Chacun d'entre eux la regardait, attendant une réaction de sa part.

Elle remarqua aussi un autre homme présent. Il était grand, imposant. Il fumait un énorme cigare. Il était vêtu de l'uniforme des gardes d'Impel Down. Elle recula instinctivement.

« **Ne t'en fais pas, c'est lui qui nous a sauvé.** Expliqua Lafitte. **Sans lui, nous serions tous morts** , rajouta-t-il.

\- **Je n'aurais pas du autant sous estimer Magellan...** murmura Teach, pour lui-même. »

La fille de Shanks, détailla un long instant leur « sauveur », d'un œil suspect. Ce type ne lui disait rien, rien de bon.

« **C'est Shilliew, il a rejoint notre équipage. Et il va aussi nous amenez au dernier niveau d'Impel Down.** »

* * *

Leïla détourna finalement la tête de ce massacre lorsqu'un cœur encore battant tomba en face d'elle. Elle avait beau savoir que c'était les pires criminels du monde qui se battaient, voir autant de sang, de cœurs et d'intestins lui donnaient envie de vomir. Elle aperçut Lafitte ricaner face à sa réaction. Elle préféra ne pas répondre, car elle n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête, et surtout car ce n'était pour elle certainement pas le meilleur moment pour répliquer.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, les combats cessèrent. Le sol était recouvert de sang, l'odeur était atroce. Elle vit Barbe Noire ouvrir toute les cellules, après avoir vérifié si il ne restait qu'un seul survivant dans chacune.

4 personnes furent délivrées. Un homme immense et extrêmement large nommé Sanjuan Wolf, un très grand homme rond appelé Vasco Shot, un homme imposant qui en portait pas l'uniforme des prisonniers qu'on appelle Avalo Pizarro et enfin une femme très laide connue sous le nom de Catarina Devon.

« **Et bien, allons-y !** Annonça Barbe Noire »

* * *

« **Quand sommes-nous censé intervenir ?** Demanda Leïla, lassé de voir autant de monde se battre.

- **Elle n'a pas tord ! Après avoir passé tout ce temps enfermée, j'ai bien envie de me défouler !** Renchérit Catarina.

- **Patientez un peu** , répondit leur capitaine. **Les choses deviendront bientôt très intéressantes.** »

* * *

Portgas D. Ace était mort. Leïla était assez étonnée et triste de le voir mourir si bêtement. Après tout, il aurait très bien pu ignorer Akainu. Ce n'était pas si dur, tous les autres le faisaient. Tout ça pour cet homme, qui n'était pas son vrai père ! La fille de Shanks ne comprenait pas comment le commandant de la seconde division avait pu tomber si facilement dans ce piège.

« **Quel dommage. Ça aurait pu devenir intéressant si il avait accepté de nous rejoindre.** Soupira Lafitte. »

* * *

« **Finissons-en une bonne fois pour toute, Teach !** »

Malgré l'état de Barbe Blanche, le combat restait impressionnant et Leïla, malgré le fait qu'elle soit dans le camp opposée ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer l'homme le plus fort du monde. Cet homme méritait réellement son titre.

Alors que l'Empereur avait prit le dessus, son corps se bloqua. Son corps ne tenait plus le coup, il aurait du être mort depuis longtemps.

Et c'est alors que tout l'équipage de Barbe Noire se jeta sur lui.

« **Que faites-vous ?** S'étonna la jeune femme.

 **\- Ça se voit, non ? Nous l'achevons.**

 **\- Qu'attends-tu pour nous rejoindre ?** »

Leïla serra les poings. Il ne méritait pas de mourir comme ça. Elle ne tirera pas sur cet homme, qui de toute façon n'était plus à ça près. Elle était tellement dégoûté par l'attitude de lâche de son équipage, qu'elle ne put se retenir d'avoir regretté ce choix, et d'espérer que Barbe Blanche reprenne le dessus sur son capitaine.

« **Le One Piece existe !** »

Ce furent les derniers mots de l'homme le plus fort du monde.

* * *

Tous les hommes de Barbe Blanche étaient en pleurs, Barbe Noire en profita donc pour s'approprier le pouvoir de son ancien père.

Leïla n'en croyait pas ses yeux. N'était-il pas impossible de manger deux fruits du démons ? Il fallait croire que la constitution de Teach le lui permettait.

* * *

Teach annonça que cette ère était désormais la sienne, et qu'il allait couler Marineford. Sengoku intervint alors et attaqua leur équipage, pris au dépourvu.

Puis d'un coup, quelqu'un fit son apparition. Il lui suffisait d'un seul geste pour stoppé, en serait-ce que temporairement les combats.

« **Le voilà.** »

Leïla, écroulée au sol, tourna la tête.

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, sa respiration avait ralenti, tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle n'avait aucune importance. Sa rage reprit le dessus. Elle serra les poings, et se releva avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

« **Si vous continuez à en vouloir toujours plus, le nombres de morts inutiles ne cessera d'augmenter dans les deux camps. Si certains d'entre vous veulent juste se défouler, qu'ils viennent, on est là, on les attends de pied ferme !** »

Alors que les deux équipages s'affrontaient du regard, Barbe Noire se mit à rire.

« **On laisse tomber.**

 **\- Quoi ?** S'écria Leïla. **Ce n'était pas dans notre accord !**

 **\- Le moment de notre confrontation n'est pas encore venu. Et j'ai eu ce que je voulais. Les gars, on lève le camp.** »

* * *

Voilà ! Bon j'ai préféré un peu abrégé les passages d'Impel Down et de Marineford, car on les connaît tous.

Pour être honnête je dirais qu'il reste environs deux chapitres avant la fin. Après je ferais sûrement une grande pause le temps d'avancer avant de me remettre à poster (mais ne vous inquiétez pas je finirais cette histoire avant!)

En tout cas j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de Noël et je vous dis bonne année! (en avance d'un jour, ça va, c'pas la mort).


End file.
